Jace Herondale
Jace Herondale 'uważany jest za najlepszego Nocnego Łowcę swojego pokolenia. Brał udział w Śmiertelnej Wojnie i Mrocznej Wojnie. Wspólnie z Clary Fairchild prowadzi Instytut w Nowym Jorku. Biografia Wczesne życie Jace był jedynym dzieckiem Stephena i Céline Herondale’ów. Gdy Céline była w ciąży z Jacem, Valentine Morgenstern stale dodawał do jej jedzenia krew Ithuriela, choć nie miała o tym pojęcia. Dzięki krwi anioła Jace różni się od innych Nocnych Łowców. Krótko po tym, gdy Valentine zabił ojca Jace’a, Céline popełniła samobójstwo, nadal nosząc syna w łonie. Zdesperowany i niemogący się pogodzić z upadkiem eksperymentu Morgenstern, postanowił zabrać dziecko z martwego ciała kobiety z pomocą Hodge’a Starkweathera – podobno Jace przeżył tylko z powodu krwi Ithuriela, płynącej w jego żyłach. Po upozorowaniu swojej śmierci, Valentine zabrał małego Jace’a i prawdziwego syna, Jonathana, do rezydencji Waylandów, gdzie oddzielnie wychowywał chłopców. Miał nadzieję, że oboje staną się wybitnymi wojownikami – jeden z krwią anioła, drugi –demona. Morgenstern przyjął tożsamość Michaela Waylanda, zatem Jace był wychowywany jako Jonathan Wayland. Dzieciństwo Jace’a było pełne surowości i przemocy, choć zdarzały się momenty, kiedy Valentine udawał kochającego ojca. Już od najmłodszych lat był trenowany na wojownika, wychowywany rygorystycznie, czasami bity. Ojciec wpoił mu mnóstwo własnych idei, z których potem trudno mu było zrezygnować. Raz Valentine podarował mu sokoła, by ten go wytrenował. Sokół miał zostać towarzyszem do polowań, jednak Jace nie był w stanie tak wytresować ptaka. Pokazując ujarzmione zwierzę ojcu, ten skręca mu kark, mówiąc, że sokół miał stać się posłuszny, a nie przyjacielem. Kiedy miał 10 lat, Valentine uświadomił sobie, że Jace jest zbyt wrażliwy i delikatny, by wykonać jego plany, dlatego musiał się go pozbyć. Znowu upozorował swoją śmierć, choć Jace był przekonany, iż to Michael Wayland zginął, a chłopiec miał być świadkiem tego wydarzenia. Ponownie osierocony został wysłany do Instytutu w Nowym Jorku. Od tego momentu był wychowywany z Lightwoodami, którzy o niego bardzo się troszczyli. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Alekiem, późniejszym ''parabatai, Izzy i Maxem. Przybrana matka, Maryse, nazywała go Jace, od pierwszych liter jego imion, przez co imię Jonathan odchodzi w niepamięć. Powrót Valentine'a Pewnej nocy trójka młodych Nocnych Łowców śledziła demona w klubie Pandemonium. Zabili go, a świadkiem zdarzenia była Przyziemna, Clary Fray. Jace opowiedział o całej sytuacji swojemu nauczycielowi, Hogde'owi, który kazał przyprowadzić ją do Instytutu. Wraz ze zniknięciem matki Clary, Jocelyn, pojawiły się pogłoski o rzekomym powrocie Valentine'a. Konklawe postanowiło pomóc dziewczynie w poszukiwaniu matki oraz zapewnić jej opiekę. Jace w porównaniu ze sceptycznie nastawionym rodzeństwem Lightwoodów chciał pomóc Clary. Podczas poszukiwania Jocelyn, relacje Clary i Jace'a uległy zmianie. Na początki nie przepadali za sobą - Clary uważała Jace'a za aroganckiego. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy Jace dowiedział się o nadchodzących urodzinach Fray. Zabrał ją do oranżerii, gdzie opowiedział Clary o swoim dzieciństwie. To właśnie tam pierwszy raz się pocałowali. Jace odprowadził Clary do pokoju, jednak niespodziewanie znajdował się tam Simon Lewis, jej przyjaciel. Zraniony i urażony Jace ponownie zamknął się w sobie. Kiedy Clary odkryła sposób, w jaki może zdobyć Kielich Anioła, wyszła na jaw zdrada Hodge'a. Jace został przez niego znokautowany, a Starkweather skontaktował się z Valentinem dzięki rodowemu pierścieniowi Jace'a. W zamian za syna i Kielich, została zdjęta z niego ciążąca klątwa. W opuszczonym szpitalu Renwick Jace dowiedział się o więzi, jaka go łączy z Morgensternem. Omamiony przez domniemanego ojca, trzyma jego stronę. Gdy przybywa Clary, zostaje wyjawiony sekret - Jace i Clary są rodzeństwem. Chłopak zaczął wątpić w Valentine'a, kiedy ten walczył z Lukiem Garroway'em. Wierząc w kłamstwo Valentine'a, Jace był załamany faktem, że zakochał się we własnej siostrze. Z tego powodu zaczął się oddalać od osób, które kochał.Miasto kości Wędrówka Jace'a Jace został wyrzucony z Instytutu, kiedy Maryse dowiedziała się prawdy o jego ojcu. Później został zaatakowany przez stado Luke'a z powodu jego obojętności, gdy stado poinformowało go o dziwnej śmierci jednego z młodszych wilkołaków. Luke przybył mu z pomocą i zawiadomił Clary, by przyszła. Jace opowiedział i o bezpodstawnym wyrzuceniu z domu, a Clary i Luke poszli zapytać Maryse, dlaczego to zrobiła. Maryse powiedziała, że starała się ochronić Jace'a przed Inkwizytorem, która chciała dowiedzieć się więcej o synu Valentine'a. Niemniej jednak Jace chciał zostać i stawić czoło Imogen Herondale, wierząc, że unikanie kłopotów pogorszy jego sytuację. Jednak przez lekceważące zachowanie Jace'a, Inkwizytor wtrąciła go do więzienia w Cichym Mieście. Będąc w celi usłyszał krzyk Cichego Brata, który był wywołany przez demona Agramona, kierowanego przez Valentine'a. Morgenstern wyznał, że musiał zabić Cichych Braci, by zabrać Miecz Anioła. Clary, Isabelle i Alec postanowili wyciągnąć Jace'a z Cichego Miasta. Niestety Inkwizytor była przekonana, że chłopak pomógł ojcu w kradzieży Miecza, jednak nie posiadając go, nie mogli stwierdzić, czy jest winny, czy nie. Po długich rozmowach pozwolili Jace'owi zostać w apartamencie Magnusa Bane'a, który został obarczony obowiązkiem pilnowania Nocnego Łowcy. Później, z powodu niewyjaśnionych morderstw różnych Podziemnych, Jace wraz z przyjaciółmi udał się do Jasnego Dworu. Clary, będąc oszukana przez faerie, zjadła ich jedzenie, a to oznaczało, że nie mogła opuścić Dworu. Mógł ją uwolnić tylko pocałunek, którego bardzo pragnęła. Pocałunek Simona nic nie dał. Gdy jednak Jace ją pocałował, urok został zdjęty. Rozgniewany Lewis opuścił grupę po powrocie do Central Parku. Po powrocie do Instytutu Jace i Clary zaczęli się kłócić. Jace twierdził, że nie widzi przeszkód, dlaczego nie mogliby być razem, natomiast Clary była obrzydzona romantycznymi uczuciami pomiędzy rodzeństwem. Niespodziewanie odwiedził ich Raphael Santiago, który przyniósł ze sobą zwłoki Simona. Chłopaka czekała śmierć lub przemiana w wampira. Zdecydowano się pochować go na żydowskim cmentarzu, by mógł odrodzić się jako wampir. Na wieść o zniknięciu Mai i planie Valentine'a na zamienieniu Miecza Anioła na jego demoniczny odpowiednik, Jace postanawia odwiedzić ojca na jego statku. Wracając, Inkwizytor, która go śledziła, zamknęła go w elektrycznej celi. Imogen powiedziała mu o planie zaszantażowania Valentine'a, by odzyskać Dary Anioła, poświęcając życie Jace'a. Później, dzięki pomocy Aleca, udało mu się uciec. Nocni Łowcy nie chcieli, by rytuał Valentine'a został pomyślnie zakończony. Zjawili się na jego statku i rozpoczęła się bitwa. Jace odnalazł tam Simona, który był martwy. Wiedząc, że Clary byłaby zrozpaczona, nakarmił go swoją krwią. Dołączając do pozostałych Nocnych Łowców, Jace spotkał Imogen, która go przeprosiła. Zapytała go o znamię w kształcie gwiazdy na jego ramieniu oraz próbowała mu coś wytłumaczyć, ale wściekły Jace nie chciał jej słuchać. Niespodziewanie został zaatakowany przez demona, jednak Inkwizytor uratowała go i powiedziała mu, że jego ojciec byłby z niego dumny. Jace był zaskoczony. Dopiero później dowiedział się, iż Imogen była jego babką. Po skończonej bitwie Jace obiecuje Clary, że od tego momentu będzie tylko jej bratem.Miasto popiołów Śmiertelna Wojna Jace wraz z pozostałymi został wezwany do Alicante. Nie chciał, by Clary jechała wraz z pozostałymi do Idrisu, uważając to za zbyt niebezpieczne. Zdecydował poprosić Simona o pomoc, a ten z chęcią się zgodził. Gdy Lightwoodowie byli gotowi przejść przez Portal, zostali zaatakowani przez grupę Wyklętych. Przez chaos, który powstał, Jace był zmuszony zabrać ze sobą Simona, co było nielegalne, ponieważ potrzebowali zgody, by Podziemny mógł przekroczyć granice Alicante. W Idrisie spędził mnóstwo czasu z Aline Penhallow i jej kuzynem Sebastianem Verlakiem. Spokój zakończył się wraz z nieoczekiwanym pojawieniem się Clary. Jace bał się swoich uczuć względem Fray, więc stał się opryskliwy, a nawet winił ją za to. Sytuację wykorzystał Sebastian, który zbliżył się do Clary. Dziewczyna odkryła, że Biała Księga jest ukryta w posiadłości Waylandów i poprosiła Jace'a o pomoc. Tam odkryli Ithuriela, anioła, który przez długi czas był więziony w piwnicy przez Valentine'a. Zanim Clary go uwolniła, anioł pokazał im wspomnienia związane z Morgensternem, uwzględniając jego eksperymenty na obu dzieciach. Jace wierząc, że w jego żyłach płynie krew demona, był zdruzgotany. W tym samym czasie w Idrisie, Sebastian wtargnął do stolicy, łamiąc wszelkie zabezpieczenia i wprowadzając demoniczną armię Valentine'a. Rozpoczęła się wielka walka, podczas której Nocny Łowcy odbili Simona z więzienia Clave. W czasie akcji Jace dowiedział się o zamordowaniu swojego przybranego brata, Maxa. Obwiniając się, Jace postanowił odnaleźć Sebastiana i Valentine'a. Zanim odszedł, spędził prawdopodobnie ostatnią noc śpiąc u boku Clary i ostatecznie deklarując jej swoją miłość. Dzięki zaklęciu pozwalającemu śledzenie, odkrył jaskinię, w której odnalazł Morgensternów. Omawiali tam plany wezwania Razjela i zniszczenia wszystkich Podziemnych i Nocnych Łowców, nie będących im posłusznymi. Kiedy Valentine opuścił jaskinię, Sebastian wyczuł obecność Jace'a. Rozpoczęli walkę, w trakcie której Sebastian ujawnił swoją prawdziwą tożsamość oraz poinformował Jace'a, że jego ojcem był Stephen Herondale. Jace przegrywał walkę, gdy pojawiła się Isabelle. Została poważnie ranna, a Jace wykorzystał okazję i zabił Jonathana. Później odnalazł Valentine'a, który był gotowy wezwać Razjela i uciszył Clary za pomocą runy. Morgenstern był zszokowany wiadomością o zamordowaniu Sebastiana, jednak poza tym nie okazał żadnych innych emocji. Zanim Jace zdecydował się zabić rzekomego ojca, Valentine pchnął go nożem. Clary będąc świadkiem wydarzenia, zmieniła rytualne runy, co doprowadziło ją do zostania osobą wzywającą anioła. Razjel znając motywy Valentine'a, zabija go i spełnia życzenie Clary - przywraca Jace'a do życia. Po bitwie Jace opłakiwał śmierć Valentine'a. Następnie wszyscy świętowali zwycięstwo nad siłami Morgensterna, co ostatecznie stało się znane jako Śmiertelna Wojna. Jace i Clary mogli być razem.Miasto szkła Opętanie przez Lilith Minął miesiąc od wydarzeń Śmiertelnej Wojny. Jace zaczął trenować Clary na Nocnego Łowcę, beztrosko ciesząc się związkiem. Mimo wszystko pojawiły się sny, które zawsze kończyły się tak samo - zamordowaniem Clary. Jace obawiając się, że traci nad sobą kontrolę, zdecydował się unikać kontaktów z Fairchild. Większość czasu spędził chroniąc Simona i unikając Clary. Dziewczyna była coraz bardziej sfrustrowana zaistniałą sytuacją, tym bardziej, że Jace podejmował zbyt duże ryzyko. Niedługo po tym Jace nie będący w stanie tłumić swoich emocji, wyznał Clary swoje obawy i opowiedział o snach. Mając nadzieję pozbyć się koszmarów raz na zawsze, razem z innymi Nocnymi Łowcami udał się do Cichych Braci. Okazało się, że wraz ze śmiercią zniknęły rytualne zaklęcia rzucane na dzieci Łowców, które chronią je przed opętaniem przez demona. Postanowili zatrzymać Jace'a w cichym mieście, by przygotować się do ponownego odprawienia rytuału. Jednakże w nocy Jace śnił o swoim bracie Maxie. Max dał mu nóż, każąc mu się pociąc, by zostać uwolnionym od wpływu demona. Jace obudził się pod kontrolą Lilith. Opuścił Ciche Miasto i zjawił się na imprezie zaręczynowej Jocelyn. Tam, pod wpływem Lilith, narysował Clary runę, przez którą stała się bezwolna. Zaniósł ją na szczyt hotelu, gdzie Matka Demonów przygotowywała się do ożywienia Jonathana. Mimo to, razem z Clary i Simonem udało mu się pokonać Lilith. Gdy Jace został sam dokończył rytuał i obudził Sebastiana, który od tamtej pory miał mieć na niego wpływ.Miasto upadłych aniołów Więź z Sebastianem Przez pewien czas miejsce pobytu Jace'a było nieznane, co martwiło jego przyjaciół i rodzinę. Clave postanowiło skupić się na wzmocnieniu zaklęć ochronnych, ponieważ rosła liczba demonów przenikających przez nie. Tymczasem Jace i Sebastian podróżowali po świecie, przygotowując się do wykonania planu Morgensterna. Jace odwiedził jednak Clary i poprosił, by do niego dołączyła. Dziewczyna rozważała jego propozycję, gdy Jocelyn zobaczyła Sebastiana, którego spłoszyła krzykiem. Ten zdążył jeszcze rzucić srebrnym sztyletem w Luke'a zanim zniknął z Jace'm. Tym samym ich sojusz został potwierdzony. Ostatecznie Clary dołączyła do nich, by odkryć, co łączy jej brata i chłopaka. Nie wiedziała, jak pomóc Jace'owi bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Jednocześnie Jace cieszył się związkiem z Clary. W wyniku splotu wydarzeń, więź łącząca go z Sebastianem została naruszona i mógł wyjawić dziewczynie plany odnośnie Piekielnego Kielicha. Po przybyciu do Burren Sebastian, z Jace'm i Clary u boku, był gotowy do stworzenia armii Mrocznych Łowców. Na miejsce przybyło Clave z Nocnymi Łowcami i Simonem z mieczem Wspaniałym, który przekazał Clary. Fray przebiła nim Jace'a wierząc, że to go nie zabije, bo jest w nim więcej dobra niż zła. Objęły go płomienie, które zniszczyły połączenie z Sebastianem. Pozostali mieli wierzyć, że nie żyje. Serce Jace'a nadal biło, więc zabrano go do Instytutu, gdzie leczył go Brat Zachariasz. Gdy wreszcie mógł zobaczyć się z Clary, powiedział jej, że miecz wypełnił go niebiańskim ogniem, który będzie palił wszystko, czego dotknie. Cisi Bracia nie znali wcześniej takiego przypadku, nie powiedzieli więc Jace'owi, jak może go kontrolować.Miasto zagubionych dusz Mroczna Wojna Jordan Kyle uczył Jace'a medytować, by mógł panować nad niebiańskim ogniem w jego żyłach. Martwiąc się o Aleca, który zerwał z Magnusem, postanowił odwiedzić czarownika i porozmawiać z nim. Przekonał się, że on również był nieszczęśliwy z tego powodu. Z powodu powtarzających się ataków armi Mrocznych na Instytuty, Nocni Łowcy mieli udać się na pilne spotkanie Rady w Idrisie. Tam po raz pierwszy spotkał rodzeństwo Blackthornów i Emmę Carstairs. Clave uzgodniło, że w walce z Sebastianem wykorzystają niebiański ogień, chociaż nie mieli pomysłu, jak wydobyć go z Jace'a. Clary i Jace udali się na nocny spacer po mieście, podczas którego udało im się pocałować. Jace stracił kontrolę nad ogniem i wypalił odciski dłoni na murze, o który się opierał. Następnego dnia udali się po nowy miecz dla Clary. Diana Wrayburn podarowała jej rodzinny miecz Morgensternów - Hesperosa. Podczas błogosławienia go w fontannie zobaczyli światła w wieżach demonów wzywające do walki. Mimo zakazu udali się przez Portal do Adamantowej Cytadeli, by pomóc w bitwie. Jace walczył z Sebastianem, który zranił go mieczem. Zaskoczony pojawieniem się niebiańskiego ognia, Morgensern uciekł ze swoją armią. Brat Zachariasz przybył, by go ulecz, lecz stanął w płomieniach. Sebastian porwał przedstawicieli Podziemnych oraz Jocelyn, jako zakładniczkę. Domagał się powrotu Jace'a i Clary. Dał Clave dwa dni na podjęcie decyzji. Emma podpowiedziała, że Sebastian trzyma więźniów w Edomie. Jace, Clary, Simon, Alec i Isabelle uciekli tunelami faerie. Tam udało się przenieść niebiański ogień z Jace'a do Hesperosa, którego Clary użyła do zranienia brata.Miasto niebiańskiego ognia Zimny Pokój Jace został zaproszony jako gościnny wykładowca do Akademii Nocnych Łowców, gdzie trafił Simon z nadzieją na odzyskanie wspomnień po Wstąpieniu. Przy okazji jednego z wykładów spotkał tam swoją krewną, Tessę Gray.Demon z Whitechapel Wkrótce potem Maryse Lightwood przestała pełnić funkcję szefowej Instytutu Nowojorskiego. Konklawe przegłosowało kandydaturę Clary i Jace'a, czyniąc z nich najmłodszych Nocnych Łowców na tym stanowisku. Podczas przyjęcia zaręczynowego Izzy i Simona, Jace poprosił Clary o rękę. Jej odpowiedź została przerwana przez Magnusa i Roberta, z którymi mieli udać się na misję do Los Angeles.Pani Noc Osobowość Jace od zawsze uchodził za niezależnego i opanowanego; nauczono go, by nie okazywać emocji. Ma cięty dowcip i sarkastyczny sposób bycia. Do większości ludzi odnosi się lekceważąco i arogancko, przez co uważa się go za egoistę i zbyt pewnego siebie. Wierzy, że jest "najlepszym Nocnym Łowcą swojego pokolenia". Przewodzi innym w walce, czego uczył się przez całe życie. Czasami wykazuje sadystyczne zapędy, co wynika ze sposobu, w jaki wychowywał go Valentine. Mimo to wykazuje się dużą moralnością. Jest obowiązkowy i sprawiedliwy, potrafi poświęcić się dla sprawy. Bywa mściwy i okrutny tylko wtedy, gdy chroni swoich bliskich. Podobnie jak Lightwoodowie lub Valentine, zachowuje się wyniośle wobec Przyziemnych i Podziemnych, chociaż nie podziela skrajnych zachowań. Pod nonszalancką powłoką kryje się udręczona dusza wypełniona gniewem, który wyzwala z siebie w czasie walki. Wiedział, że Alec był w nim zakochany i otwarcie powiedział mu, że kocha go jak brata i nie może odwzajemnić uczuć swojego parabatai. Poradził mu wtedy, by spróbował z Magnusem, co świadczy o jego dobrej naturze, bowiem nie wyśmiewał się z uczuć Lightwooda Świadomy swej urody, wykorzystywał to do uwodzenia kobiet, zanim poznał Clary. Charyzma, wygląd i urok czyniły z niego flirciarza. Nauczony, że "kochać to niszczyć", nie pozwalał sobie na okazywanie uczuć - wyjątkiem byli Lightwoodowie. Swoje zachowanie zmienił po spotkaniu Clary. Pokochał ją szczerym uczuciem i starał chronić ze wszystkich sił, niejednokrotnie ryzykując dla niej swoje życie. Wygląd Ma złote, lekko kręcone włosy, długie rzęsy i mieniące się złotem oczy, co zawdzięcza eksperymentom z anielską krwią. Jest szczupły i muskularny. Jego ciało pokrywają blizny i runy. Jedyną skazą na niezwykłej urodzie jest ułamany ząb - Clay uważa to za dowód, że nie jest nieludzko perfekcyjny i doskonały. Jace dokonał pewnych obliczeń i odkrył, że urodził się w styczniu i jest pół roku starszy od Clary. Jest leworęczny. Z wyglądu przypomina swojego ojca, Stephena, natomiast oczy ma po matce, Céline. Na lewym ramieniu ma znamię w kształcie gwiazdy - występuje ono u wszystkich mężczyzn z rodziny Herondale. Umiejętności i zdolności * '''Fizjologia Nefilim: '''Będąc Nocnym Łowcą Jace posiada fizyczne i osobowościowe predyspozycje, które zawdzięcza krwi Razjela i Znakom z Szarej Księgi. Dzięki anielskiej krwi może używać run, które pomagają w czasie walki i nadają wyjątkowych zdolności, takich jak wyjątkowa siła, szybkość, zwinność, wytrzymałość i koordynacja. ** '''Wzrok: '''Jak każdy Nocny Łowca potrafi przejrzeć magiczne iluzje i uroki. ** '''Runy: '''Anielska krew sprawia, że Nocni Łowcy mogą używać run bez żadnej obawy. ** '''Anielska broń: '''Posługując się serafickimi ostrzami przywołuje anielską moc, dzięki czemu walczy skuteczniej. * '''Anielska krew: '''Wszyscy Nocni Łowcy mają w sobie odrobinę krwi anioła Razjela, lecz z powodu eksperymentu z podawaniem krwi Ithuriela jest ponadprzeciętnie uzdolniony w wielu dziedzinach. * '''Więź ''parabatai: ''Więź z Alekiem Lightwoodem powoduje, że rysowane przez niego runy dają silniejszy efekt. * Walka wręcz: '''Jace jest świetnie wyszkolony w walce z użyciem broni, jak i bez niej. Własność * '''Rodzinny pierścień Morgensternów: '''Wychowywany przez Valentine'a otrzymał pierścień jako dziecko. Wierzył wtedy, że należał do rodziny Waylandów. Po odkryciu prawdy ofiarował go Clary Fray. * '''Rodzinny pierścień Herondale'ów: '''Po przyjęciu rodzinnego nazwiska, otrzymał od Tessy Gray pierscień, który należał wcześniej do jej syna - Jamesa Herondale'a. * '''Sztylety i miecze: '''Oprócz serafickich ostrzy, Jace używa w walce również miecze i sztylety. * Sensor, stela, magiczne światło, serafickie ostrza. Relacje Romans * '''Clary Fray Jest pierwszą i jedyną prawdziwą miłością Jace'a. Początkowo nie potrafili dogadać się ze sobą, lecz z czasem zaczęli dbać o siebie.Chłopak był bardzo zazdrosny, najpierw o Simona, a następnie przez krótki czas o Sebastiana. Nawet, gdy wierzyli, że są rodzeństwem, ponieważ Valentine im to wmawiał i musieli walczyć z pokusą, ich uczucia były niezachwiane.W tym okresie miało miejsce kilka pocałunków. Gdy dowiedzieli się prawdy o pochodzeniu Jace'a, przeżyli kolejny koszmar - Herondale został zabity przez Valentine'a. Zrozpaczona Clary poprosiła anioła Razjela o zwrócenie życia ukochanemu. Po tym wydarzeniu mogli oficjalnie zacząć się spotykać, lecz kolejną próbą w ich związku było opętanie Herondale'a przez Lilith. Nawet kontrolowany przez Sebastiana, Jace starał się chronić Clary. Gdy otrzymał moc niebiańskiego ognia, okazuje się, że nie może dotykać ukochanej. Wreszcie moc go opuszcza i spędza wiele czasu nadrabiając stracony ze swoją partnerką. Przed spotkaniem Clary nigdy nie stworzył stałego związku. Isabelle była zdziwiona tym, jak szybko zauroczył się nową dziewczyną. Zauważyła, że z jej powodu zaczął zmieniać swoje zachowanie. Para wspólnie prowadzi Instytut w Nowym Jorku. Jace oświadczył się Clary, lecz nie zdążyła jeszcze dać mu odpowiedzi. Rodzina * Lightwoodowie: ** Alec jest przybranym bratem, najlepszym przyjacielem i parabatai ''Jace'a. Lightwood był przekonany, że był w nim zakochany. Jace wyjawił, że wiedział o jego uczuciach, ale ich nie odwzajemnia. ** Isabelle jest okropną kucharką, z czego Jace często żartuje. Świetnie się razem dogadują, chociaż na początku miała trudności z zaakceptowaniem go w jej rodzinie. ** Max idealizował Jace'a i podziwiał go. Dostał od niego drewnianego żołnierzyka, z którym się nie rozstawał. Śmierć najmłodszego Lightwooda wstrząsnęła Jace'm - przysiągł, że go pomści. ** Maryse kochała go tak samo, jak swoje własne dzieci. Broniła go przed Clave w obawie przed utratą go. ** Roberta i Jace'a łączy relacja taka sama, jak Lightwooda z pozostałymi dziećmi - kocha go i troszczy się o niego, lecz zachowuje pewien dystans. * '''Stephen Herondale: '''Nigdy nie poznał syna, lecz z pisanych listów wynika, że bardzo go kochał. Chciał, by syn postępował według własnych zasad i kochał tego, kogo chce. * '''Imogen Herondale: '''Przekonana, że Jace był synem Valentine'a, nienawidziła go. Nie mogła pogodzić się z tym, że nawet tak okrutny człowiek, jak Morgenstern miał dziecko, kiedy jej własne nie żyło. Zmieniła się dopiero po zauważeniu znamienia typowego dla wszystkich Herondale'ów. Zmarła zanim wyjawiła mu prawdę. Przyjaciele * '''Simon Lewis: '''Ich relacje nie były zbyt dobre, aczkolwiek starali się nawzajem utrzymywać przy życiu i czasami poświęcać się (jeżeli chodziło tu o Clary Fray). Na początku serii wręcz się nienawidzą, stopniowo zaczynają się przyjaźnić. Łączyła ich troska o Clary i uczucia do niej. Wrogowie * '''Valentine Morgenstern: '''Wychowywał Jace'a w przekonaniu, że jest jego ojcem. Żywił do niego mieszane uczucia, lecz postanowił walczyć przeciwko niemu. Jace wstydzi i zarazem boi się rzeczy, których Valentine go nauczył przez te wszystkie lata. Po śmierci Morgensterna opłakiwał go, ponieważ był dla niego jedynym ojcem, jakiego znał. * '''Sebastian Morgenstern: '''Relacja łącząca go z Jacem była dziwna i skomplikowana. Morgenstern zazdrościł mu na długo zanim się poznali, gdyż Valentine okazywał mu więcej troski i miłości, niż własnemu synowi. Po wskrzeszeniu Sebastiana, Jace był w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko, czego zapragnął. Występowanie * ''Miasto kości ''(pierwsze pojawienie się) * ''Miasto popiołów * Co kupić Nocnemu Łowcy, który ma wszystko ''(wspomniany) * ''Miasto szkła * Miasto upadłych aniołów * Miasto zagubionych dusz * Miasto niebiańskiego ognia * Witamy w Akademii Nocnych Łowców * Zaginiony Herondale ''(wspomniany) * ''Demon z Whitechapel * Nic prócz cieni ''(wspomniany) * ''Książęta i rycerze bladzi ''(wspomniany) * ''Gorycz w ustach * Próba ognia * Dla nocy i ciemności * Aniołowie po dwakroć zstępujący * Pani Noc * Władca Cieni '' * Królowa Mroku i Powietrza Etymologia Oficjalnie nie nadano mu imienia po urodzeniu się, więc znany jest jako Jace Herondale. 'Jace' jest przezwiskiem nadanym przez Maryse i pochodzi od pierwszych liter domniemanych imion - Jonathan Christopher. Posługiwał się kilkoma nazwiskami: Wayland, Mogenstern, Lightwood i obecnie Herondale. Jace jest zdrobnieniem od 'Jason', imienia pochodzącego z greki i będącego odmianą od 'Iason' (oznacza 'leczyć', 'gojenie'). Ciekawostki * W filmie "Dary Anioła: Miasto Kości" w rolę Jace'a Lightwooda wcielił się '''Jamie Campbell Bower , '''a w serialu '''Dominic Sherwood'. *Jest leworęczny w książce, a w serialu praworęczny. *Umie mówić po łacinie, grecku, włosku, francusku, rosyjsku i rumuńsku. *Ulubioną potrawą jest wieprzowina mu shu oraz mango. *Lubi chodzić boso, podobnie jak Clary i Isabelle. *Nie znosi ogórków, bergamotki, herbaty Earl Grey i słodzonej kawy. *Nigdy nie kłamie, co potwierdzili Alec i Isabelle, chyba że chodzi o bezpieczeństwo bliskich mu osób. *Dużo czyta i potrafi cytować długie fragmenty stosownie do okazji. *Podobnie jak jego przodkowie - Edmund i Will Herondale - nienawidzi kaczek. *'Lightwood' jest jego środkowym nazwiskiem. Jego rodowy pierścień będzie zawierał także wyryty symbol tej właśnie rodziny. Przypisy Kategoria:Członkowie rodziny Herondale'ów Kategoria:Członkowie rodziny Lightwoodów Kategoria:Nocni Łowcy